


through the mirror, darkly

by jakia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan encounter the past, the present, and the possibilities of the future. </p>
<p>[or, the Clone Wars trio run into sith AU!Obi-Wan, rebellion-general Anakin, and canon future Ahsoka, and there is a lot of screaming]</p>
<p>[canon relationships, but also: dark side AU Anakin/Obi-Wan, and happy AU Anakin/Padme and Obi-Wan/Satine]</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the mirror, darkly

It was like looking at a mirror.

 

No,  _ mirror  _ was the wrong word. The people in front of them were so similar to them that the first thought was that they might be clones, or some terrible vision from the Force, if it weren’t for the fact that they were obviously solid.

 

“Be careful,” Master Kenobi whispered, his lightsaber already out and ignited. “It might be a trap.”

 

“Oh yes,” the-- _ not  _ Master Kenobi chuckled darkly. “Because I have nothing better to do than seduce you three to the dark side.” The Sith rolled his eyes before throwing his thumb at the mirrored versions of Anakin and Ahsoka. “And like I’d bring  _ them _ with me to do it.”

 

The other Anakin frowned. “He does have a point. Although I’d like to point out, he’s not the Obi-Wan that  _ I  _ know.”

 

“And you aren’t my Anakin,” the Sith spat in reply, “and neither is he.” He pointed to the Anakin on her left, as though the man had offended him somehow.

 

There was something strange about the way he said  _ my Anakin _ \--it was dark, possessive, and raw, and it didn’t sound like Obi-Wan at all, despite the fact that the man who said it could have been his twin.

 

Except, that wasn’t true. Not really. There were physical differences between all three of the strangers, even if they were wearing their faces. All three were older, certainly, battle-scarred and worn by time. But Obi-Wan wore the Dark like a shield strapped to his back, an old and familiar companion, and it showed in the lines in his face and the yellow in his eyes. Streaks of grey had found their way into the old master’s auburn hair, but beyond that, he looked the same as the man standing on the other side of Ahsoka.

 

And the other Anakin--his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he had a cybernetic leg to match with his arm, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days--but there was something about his presence that seemed so solidly in the Light. Maybe it was just because of the dark Obi-Wan beside him, but Ahsoka had a feeling that this version of her master had finally found his way through the Force, and was dedicated to the Light.

 

And then there was her. Well, the  _ other  _ her. She was tall, broad-shouldered and confident, and if Ahsoka had to guess an age, almost thirty. She looked rough, like she’d had a harder life than Ahsoka would have ever wanted for herself, and she seemed--sad. 

 

Sad and grey, and staring at the three of them--the versions of them that she knew--with equal measures of regret and longing, like she knew the moment wouldn’t last.

 

It made Ahsoka’s stomach hurt just thinking about it.

 

“We should take them back to Coruscant,” Obi-Wan told them, his eyes still narrowed and his lightsaber still lit, even as Anakin gapped at their dopplegangers. “Bring them before the Council. They would know--”

 

“ _ No. _ ” All three dopplegangers said in unison, and something in the Force told her they were right.  _ The Council wouldn’t understand this. It’s like Mortis all over again. _

 

“I need to get back to my kids,” the older Anakin blurted out, ending the awkward silence. “Luke and Leia, I need to get back to them.”

 

There was a storm of reactions:

 

“You have  _ kids?” _

 

“ _ Anakin _ , if I have talked to you about attachment once, I have done it a million times. I cannot believe you would bring  _ children _ into--”

 

“Is--is their mother--? I mean,  _ I  _ know who it probably is, but, uh, I just want to know--”

 

“Huh. I wonder if that’s why, where I come from--”

 

But the reaction that stunned her the most came from the Dark one, and the way he softened as he looked at the older Anakin. “You have a Luke and a Leia too?”

 

Apparently, it caught the older Anakin’s attention, too, because he whirled around to face him. “What do you mean  _ too? _ ”

 

“Oh, my young apprentice. I forgot how stupid you used to be.”

 

Her Anakin turned to the Obi-Wan she knew. “You think I’m stupid?”

 

He groaned. “ _Anakin_ \--”

 

“ _ Stop.”  _ Her doppleganger growled, and a wave of Force energy spread from her, knocking them all back. “Stop it, all of you. All of  _ us. _ ”

 

She held her hands on her hips, twin lightsabers in her palms, and Ahsoka had never felt afraid of herself before this moment.

 

“The Force brought us here for a reason. These three are our past,” she gestured to the three of them before taking a deep breath. “And I suspect the three of us are the future. Just--different futures.”

 

The other Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “I thought as much, when he mentioned Luke and Leia. And, well, no offense Ahsoka, but where I come from, you’re dead. And you have been for quite a while.”

 

(“ _ No. _ ” The older Anakin gasped as the younger gritted his teeth.

 

For her part, Ahsoka sat in the grass, and brought her knees under her chin.)

 

“You’re different where I’m from too, Obi-Wan.”

 

“Don’t call me that,” the Sith said instantaneously. “I haven’t--that man is dead.”

 

The older Ahsoka smiled as she knelt in the grass beside her younger self. “Then what should I call you?”

 

“ _ Ultio. _ Darth Ultio, technically.” Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as Ultio smiled at him charmingly, as they sat down in the grass simultaneously. 

 

“Then you may call me Fulcrum,” the older Ahsoka smiled. “And you, Anakin?”

 

Both Anakins looked at her from their spot in the grass,, but only the elder responded with a small shrug. “I’ve gone by Cael recently. It’s as good as name as any.”

  
“Then,” Fulcrum asked the six of them seated. “Who would like to begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> I considered naming them Fulcrum, Venge, and Ekkerth, but I thought that was playing with other people’s works too much, so instead have Ahsoka’s canon other name, the Latin word for revenge, and the Latin word for sky, at least according to google translate.
> 
> Next chapter: Darth Obi-Wan tells the story on how he fell to the Dark Side, fell in love with Anakin, and co-rules an empire and co-parents the sith twins.
> 
> Chapter after that: Rebellion General Anakin Skywalker talks about how NO ONE DIES and EVERYONE IS HAPPY if it weren’t for Palpatine’s empire that they are trying to crush and also man he loves his wife.
> 
> Chapter after that: Rebel Spy Fulcrum let’s them know what a terrible state canon is in by the time Rebels comes around.
> 
> Chapter after that: who knows maybe they will meet other AU versions of themselves. I certainly don’t know--I haven’t written it yet.


End file.
